


Reunion

by RumbelleFairyTale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleFairyTale/pseuds/RumbelleFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x22 / 2x01: After the fight between Gold and Belle, she comes back to his shop. They go to his house and enjoy a wonderful evening, though Belle wants a bit more in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I tried my best. I do hope you like it though. Please leave kudos :)

Reunion

 

Gold regrettet what he said to Belle right when she left his shop. He knew that she'd left the shop and he thought that she'd never return to him. But he wanted her back. Wanted to tell her that he was sorry. But she was gone. He was already sitting at his spinning wheel in his shop when he realized that he was moving. Gold's hand moved over the wheel, almost _caressed_ it. He leaned his cane against the side of the wheel. Then he started to spin. He was a telented spinner and he was relaxing though he was fully concetraited. His eyes wandered over the wheel. The gold he spanned was sparkling and pure. He knew that no one in all the raulms could spin as wonderful as he could. He was spinning for one reason. _It helps me forget._ That was what he said to Belle in the Dark Castle, it was the truth. And again he was thinking about her...

Belle didn't know anyone in Strorybrooke. She didn't have friends here, and she wasn't even sure if her father died in the enchanted forest. She was walking through the empty streets. The shoes he gave her were comfortable and she really liked the dress but she had no jacket or a hood, which she wore in the other world. She was looking at all the cars and she wondered how they worked. Everything was new for her. She spent 28 years in an asylum and didn't see anything of this world. Belle knew that Rumple would help her, show her how this world worked. She was still a bit angry with him but she had no where to go and so she decided to go back to him. 

Somehow she found back to his shop. The sign which said 'Mr. Gold's pawn shop' was shining bright. Belle loved the sound of his name in this world. _Mr Gold_. It sounded somehow familiar to her. She smiled to herself and opened the door. She wondered where he was, she couldn't see him. So she went to the back room.

He didn't even noticed that someone came into his shop, but when Belle came into his backshop he saw her right away. He couldn't help himself. He thought she wouldn't return to him. He was glad nothing happened to her. God knows what could have happened to her. 

"Hi", she said with a little smile on her face. She walked over to him. "Hey", he was totally confused. She said, "I went for a long walk..." - "I thought you didn't want to see me." She looked on the floor, "I didn't, but then I was worried" _worried?,_ asked himself but he said, "Well, the beast is gone. Regina ... lives." - "So, you didn't get what you wanted?" He was smiling a little bit because what he _wanted_ was _her._ "That remains to be seen." She looked at him, confused and happy. Her gaze wandered to the table next to him. Was she insane already? Was it the cup she dropped in his castle? She went to the table and took the cup in her hands. Memories came back into her head and she had tears in her eyes. "You still have it. My chipped cup." He nodded slightliy and stood up. He touched the other side of the cup. "There are many, many things in this shop, but this, this is the only thing I truely cerish." She smiled. The only thing she wanted to do is hug him so tight that he can't breathe. She loved him so much. And he loved her so much and he promised to protect her. He took the cup out of her hands and held it before his chest, "And now you must leave." She was confused, "What?" She didn't want to. "You must leave, because despite what you hope, I'm still a _monster_." She smiled and layed her hands on his soulders. "Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay."

 

"But Belle..." - "No, Rumple, I will stay with you. I won't leave you." She smiled bright and then he looked at her with loving eyes. He smiled slightly. "I love you, Belle." - "I love you, too." _He_ hugged _her._ "Come on, let's get home." He took his cane and her hand. She followed him to the front of his shop. He took his jacket and turned off the light. He looked at her. "Sweetheart, why don't you say anything? It must be cold outside. You have to freeze. Here." He gave her his jacket and out it around her shoulders. She smiled at his touch. He led her outside to his car and opened the door for her. She looked at him with a wondering gaze. Then she got inside and sat down. When he got in the driver's seat he looked at her. "You have to clap in." - "Excuse me?" She said and laughed. "Oh, right. May I?" He took her seat belt. "Of course." His hand brushed lightly her breast and she hold back a quiet moan. "There." He said smiling. He fixed his own belt and started driving. "How do these carriages work? I mean, without horses." He looked at her for a brief moment before looking back at the road. "This isn't a carriage. It's called _car_. There is a motor inside, so you don't need horses or something like that." She nodded, though she didn't understand that at all. "Right..." - "So, we're at home." He parked his Caddilac on the drive way and got out. Then he limped over to Belle and opened the door for her. "Look, you just need to press there and then the belt is undone." And that he did for her and he was brushing her breat again. She wondered if it was accidentally. He helped her outside. "That is your house? It looks much bigger than the other ones. "Yes, Belle, it is. I guess I am just richer that the other people in this town." - "You're always richer than the other people. But your clothings, are they something special?" - "For me not. It's called  _suit_. I wear that every day." - "Looks expensive... but makes you look wonderful." He laughed. "Come on, let's get inside." 

He opened the door and led her to the couch. She sat down and he walked into the kitched and prepare tea. Then he got back to Belle and handed her a cup of tea. He put a box with cookies on the table and took one. He drank his tea and Belle right in that moment Belle recognized her _Rumple_ from the fairy tale land again. She took a sip and then a cookie. Belle looked at it and wondered what it was. But he saw that he aet it, so it must be something to eat. She aet it and it tasted wonderful. Gold finished his tea and put the cup on the table. When she finished hers he couldn't help himself but pulling her to him and hugging her. She enjoyed it. "Do you want to take a bath?" She freed herself from his arms and nodded. He got up and took her hand. They went upstairs. He walked in front of her and she watched his ass while he walked. He was looking wonderful. He had a perfect figure and he seemed not to be a man with too many muscles, Belle loved that. When they came into his bathroom he prepared her the water. "Shall I help you with anything or... or shall I stay?" He asked a bit nervous. "Please, stay." She said and nodded. "Okay, you can ... you get into the tub and I will look for something for you to sleep in." She nodded and he went into his bedroom and opened his closet. He saw too many suits, a whole collection of ties, waistcoats and shirts. He really owned nothing for a _woman._ She was short, so his clothes would be too large for her. But it was only for one night. The next day he'd buy her clothes. So he looked for a shirt and boxers which would fit together. She wouldn't mind if she had to wear his _underwear_. Well, at least he hoped so.

She undressed in the bath and got into the tub. The water was perfect and Belle felt comfortable, after 28 years in an asylum everything felt comfotable. And then she realized that she must look horrible but apparently he didn't mind. When Gold came back to her, he showed her what he got for her to wear. "Well, it's just for you to sleep in..." She laughed and was happy that she could wear something _he_ wore, specially his boxers. "I wasn't prepared for a guest..." He seemed to be a little bit nervous and overwhelmed with the whole situation. Belle loved how he tried to make everything perfect for her. And he really did it perfect, though he seemed a bit clumsy but it made him look cute. "Shall I help you with your hair?" She nodded and he fetched shampoo. He tried so hard not to look at her body but she was looking gorgeous. He washed her hair gently and she tried so hard not to moan. She felt a bit embarrassed because she was lying naked in his tub. But he put something in the water which had to be the cause of the whole crowd of bubbles. When he finished her hair he asked softly, "Do you want to get out? You must be tired." - "Yes, and thank you." He helped her out of the tub and gave her a big towel. He turned his had to the other side, like a gentleman. When she dried herself he put on his clothes. She messed up to close the shirt buttons. "Darling, you did this totally wrong" He laughed and so did she. "Well, then, if you know it better: Here. Do it correct." She took one step toward him. With once he stoppe laughing. He blushed instead. "Okay..." He opened the buttons and he had to control himself not to take her on the floor right then. He didn't expose her breasts fully. Then he closed the shirt correctly. "There, you see? This is how it's done." He looked contently. She smiled and hugged him. She couldn't stop touching him. When she let go of him he seemed to be the luckiest man in all the raulms. 

They went to his bedroom. "Are we going to sleep in one bed?" - "I could sleep on the sofa if you want to..." He scratched his head. "No! I'd love to sleep in one bed with you." - "Don't force yourself to." - "I won't." She said and sat down on the huge bed and let herself fall back. He went to his closet and she dropped her mouth when she saw what he owned. She had never seen so many clothes. And she didn't expect him to own so many. She thought, so many wonderful _suits_. Was he really wearing every day a suit? She thought it was just a joke when he told her that. He looked wonderful from behind. Belle loved his hair. She stood up and got behind him and caressed his back. He smiled when he felt her at his back. She took off his suit jacket and pressed kisses to his neck. "I'd suggest you'd pick nothing." He turned around and looked at her. He was wondering if that was supposed to be a joke. Then he realized that she was quiet serious. "Belle, Darling, you were in a hospital for 28 years you need rest." - "Suddenly I don't feel tired anymore." She began to work at his tie and took it off. He took her hands away. "You don't know what you're doing. You don't know what you want, Belle." She bit her lip. "I do. I _want you_. And I will have you." - "Of course... but not... now." She continued unbuttoning his waistcoat. "You can't decide what I want now, Rumple... Except... you want to wait..."

He looked at her. She was just too clever. Of course he wanted her. When she finished unbuttoning his waistcoat, she discovered she'd won. He started taking off her shirt. When he was almost finished she pushed him away and kissed him. She pulled gently at his hair and kissed him passionatly. He opened his moth and his tongue only begged to enter her mouth. When she opened her mouth his tongue entered right away and explored every corner of her mouth. She pulled away and he thought he did too much, but she just needed to breath. She smiled bright and he almost threw her onto the bed and lay on her. She rolled them over and sat on him. She lend down to him and kissed him then she pulled away to opend his shirt and expose his chest. When she saw it she dropped her mouth and threw her mouth on it to kiss it. She could sleep on it. She loved it right away though it wasn't very muscular but it was hairless. She waited so long to see his chest. In his castle he wore these shirt which teased her so much. And his leather trouser made his ass look wonderful. She kissed down his chest and when she reached his belt she opened it and pulled his trousers off. She didn't have a chance to looks at his legs, though she wanted to know why he limped. She hoped there were some hints which could tell her what was wrong with his right leg. But he was rolling them over and almost ripped off her shirt. When he saw her breasts his eyes widened and he looked hungrily at them. She blushed when his mouth crashed down to one of her breast and licked her nipple which was already hardening. He cupped the other one with his hand. She groaned and blushed more. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and nodded to show him that she was alright. He sucked at her nipple and she groaned again. Gold kissed down her stomach and pulled down the boxers. He grinned wickedly and then he realized that she had to be a virgin. All of a sudden his hungry look was gone and his eyes weren't wide anymore. He looked at her. "You're sure?" She nodded and he spreaded her legs. He noticed she was already wet. Wet for _him._ Only from his kisses and the look of his body. He didn't remember a woman who was wet for him. Milah? Of course not. Cora? She wanted the magic to please her more than she wanted Rumple himself. But Belle was wet only from his touch. She was different in a very positive way. He began to lick her folds and she moaned loud. He continued licking and then he licked around that little bud which pleased her very much. He dipped one finger inside her entrance and she moaned like hell - pleased. He thrusted it in and out a couple times and then he added another finger. "Faster, Rumple" She yelled. And faster he did. He thrusted as fast as he could and she moaned every time. He smiled wickedly and the Dark One came a little bit more out. He caressed that little bud with his thumb and that brought her over the edge. She came with a loud moan.

He kissed her stomach until she relaxed again. Then Belle pulled him up to her and kissed him once. She rolled them around and cupped him through his trousers. He groaned loud and she removed his boxers. He was hard, hard like he had never been. "Why is everything what you own or have expensive or huge?" She caressed him and he knew, if she continued he wouldn't last long. "Belle..." She kissed the tip of his cock and he rolled them over. He guided himself to her entrance. "You know that it is going to hurt?" - "Yes" He sighed, "You're really sure? We can wait if you want to." - "Rumple, yes. And now put your huge, think cock in me or I am gonna take the lead and that will be not like you think!" She was already a bit annoyed but he didn't care. He didn't want to do anything to her what she'd regret. He entered her slowly and both of them were groaning. When he was fully inside her, he started kissing her temple and when she nodded, he knew that she was fine. The pain was already gone, or not that extrem. He set a slow pace and thrusted into her. She moanded, "Rumple! Oh god! Faster!" He thrusted harder and groaned deeply. He kissed her neck and that made her moans louder. "Harder, Rumple!" She yelled loud. He stopped kissing her neck and gripped her hips when he gave his hardest and fastest. "Oh god!" Then she came again. He let her ride it out and then he laid on her but not putting to much weight on he.

When she relaxed again she was wondering about him. "What about you? You didn't come, right?" He smiled, "No, I want to know what you meant earlier. That you'd take the lead." She looked at him lovingly and then kissed him. "You're perfect." Then she rolled them over and straddled his lap. "You know, I've never done this before... So don't expect too much." He laughed, "I was content just to hold you today so... You can't disappoint me now." She giggled and started riding him. He groaned loud and she was sure that the whole town could hear them. She closed her eyes and started riding him faster. "Belle... you are... wonderful" He said between his groans. She moaned loud, "I am not the one with the huge cock." She giggled before riding him even faster. He knew that she was about to come again and that was just perfect for him. She bent down and kissed him lovingly. She continued riding him like she'd never see him again and then she came. When he felt her clenching aroung him he groaned deeply and came into her. She stopped riding him and placed her head on his chest. He started thrusting up into her to ride it out. When they catched their breathes he looked at her lovingly and she got butterflies in her stomach. 

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin." He smiled, "I love you, too, Belle." He slipped out of her and with a wave of his hand he fixed their clothes. "Not a chance, Rumple!" She said and pulled his shirt over his head. "You won't hide that." She giggled. He smiled and nodded. She kissed him long. "Now, we're going to sleep. And you need to rest." He waved with his hand again and the lights turned off. "I am glad I could convince you." - "Me, too." She cuddled up to his chest and pressed a kiss on it. "Now I can have you whenever I want to." He caressed her hair, "Yes. And the same goes for me. You know, that I will not sent you away again? This is now _our_ home." She sat down, "Really? Oh, Rumple, you're wonderful!" She kissed him long though she didn't exactly found his lips. Then she laid down again and caressed his chest. He pulled the warm blanket over them and he pettet her hair until she fell asleep.


End file.
